oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Confalones
The Confalones is the B-plot of the 3rd episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olive and Otto are called in to help when food is being rounded by a table inside an Italian restaurant. Learning Goal How to round numbers up or down. Plot (contains spoilers) The episode begins with Olive and Otto approaching a house. Otto knocks on the door, and a man inside asks who's there. The partners respond, "Odd Squad," with a response of "Odd Squad who?" Otto reiterates their answer, explaining that they received a call about someone stuck in a knock-knock joke. When their client is silent, they go through the routine again. Olive remarks that they're going to be there for a while as Otto tries a third time. Later, Olive and Otto walk into Ms. O's office. The boss reports that something very odd has happened and introduces Sabatino Confalone. When Olive asks what the odd problem is, the man reports that his restaurant has been robbed. Otto comments that that sounds more like a job for the police, but Ms. O informs him there's more to come. Sabatino finishes that the robbery was committed by a table! Olive and Otto quickly clarify this, and agree that this is definitely their kind of job. At the Confalones' Italian restaurant, Sabatino introduces the agents to his brother Gino. Gino asks his brother if he's going to show them the table, Sabatino retorts that he was about to when Gino interrupted him, and the brothers start yelling at each other. When they notice Olive and Otto sharing a look, they laugh it off and lead them to the problematic table. Sabatino demonstrates that when he places three cannolis on the round table, they disappear, much to Olive and Otto's surprise. Gino demonstrates that the same thing happens with a single loaf of bread. Sabatino chastises his brother for wasting food, and the Confalones start yelling at each other again, and again laugh it off when they notice the agents looking uncomfortable. Sabatino concludes that they can't run a business with this going on and asks for help. Otto asks Olive for her opinion, and she notes two plausible options. It could be the table that's the problem, or the food itself. Otto hurriedly offers to check out the food side of things "for investigation purposes". Gino leads him to the kitchen. Otto enters the kitchen, declares he is on official Odd Squad business, and announces that he'll have to taste everything on the menu. Gino and the chefs (Sylvia and Tony) express concerns, but Otto notes that he never said his job wasn't dangerous as he picks up and chows down on a roll. In the dining area, Olive notes that she has seen bread and cannolis disappear, and suggests they try salad. Sabatino offers to make her a great Caesar salad when Gino reappears and argues that the salad made should be Greek. As the brothers start to yell again, Olive suggests just doing pasta instead. The Conaflones agree on this and share a hug before starting to argue over who should go get it. Olive offers to get the food, averting the argument before it even starts. Olive places six plates of pasta on the table. Four more plates appear, and Sabatino tells her she's fixed the table. The brothers are both happy about this, but Olive is more surprised to see the table adding food and thinks something's wrong. The Confalones deny this possibility, but Olive insists that the table shouldn't be taking food one minute and making it the next. She can't get the brothers to believe her, and gives an exasperated "Ay ay ay..." as they hug. Back in the kitchen, Otto remarks that the food he's been enjoying is really tasty and notes that he makes a pretty mean sauce when he's not on the job. Sylvia inquires how many meatballs he uses. Otto answers that while the recipe calls for 26, he makes meatballs in groups of ten and rounds it to 30. Tony inquires what rounding is, and Otto drops his platter in surprise that he doesn't know. He explains that when you round, you change a number to make it end with zero. This makes it easier to use. For example, 16 or 17 raviolis could be rounded to 20. Tony grasps that 11 or 12 mice in his kitchen could be rounded as 10 before Sylvia slaps him and Otto remarks that he should get it checked out. Sylvia inquires how one knows to add up or down, and Otto offers to demonstrate - with 20 pounds of spaghetti. Otto creates a peaked pile of the spaghetti with a number line denoting values from 10 to 20 along its slopes. When a meatball is placed at the 13 mark, it rolls down to 10. At sixteen, it rolls to the 20 mark. The chefs start to applaud, but Sylvia points out that 15 is right in the middle. Otto discreetly pushes the meatball placed there towards the 20 mark. As Otto digs into the meatball, Sylvia remarks that, as Otto has given them a great gift, they will teach him the secret family dance. A man with an accordion, Luigi, shows up, and the dancing commences. In the dining area, Olive asks how come the ten place settings on the round table are not disappearing. Sabatino acknowledges her point. Olive then asks Gino to hand her ten flowers. When placed on the table, nothing happens to the flowers! Gino remarks that the table is driving him crazy, hits it, and disappears. As Olive runs off to grab her partner, Sabatino wonders after his brother. Olive bursts in on the family dancing and asks her partner what he's doing. Once Otto explains, the dancing resumes. Olive shouts that there is a major problem and stops the dancing again. She takes the group into the dining area, where Sabatino is mourning the loss of his brother. Sylvia asks if the agents will be able to get him back, and Olive replies that they have one option: the Math Room. When Sabatino says they shouldn't at a time like this, Otto retorts that they especially should at a time like this. The agents twist their badges and spin away to the Math Room, and Sabatino asks Luigi for some sad music, to which he obliges. In the Math Room, Olive brings up a number line of zero through ten. Olive recalls the facts of the case: three cannolis disappeared, but six plates of pasta became ten. Otto recalls his meatball demonstration, and demonstrates to Olive that the three cannolis round down to zero, whereas the six pastas round up to ten. Olive concludes that the round table must have been rounding the things placed on it! The partners leave the Math Room. Back at the restaurant, Otto explains that Gino was rounded down to zero Confalones. Olive suggests that if nine Confalones touch the table at the same time, they will round up to ten and Gino will reappear. The employees conclude that it's time for a family reunion! The family dance begins as Otto joins in and Olive puts her head in her hands, refusing to dance even at Otto's urging. Later, more Confalones have shown up at the restaurant, and the family reunion is on. Olive stands on a chair and whistles to get everyone's attention, then announces that on her count, they will touch the table and Gino will reappear. Otto remarks that, if they're wrong, all of them will also disappear. Olive counts to three, the Confalones touch the table, and Gino reappears. the family joyously celebrates. Olive announces that now the Confalone restaurant can open for business when Otto appears with five plates of spaghetti, which Olive places on the table. The dishes round up to ten, and the celebration continues as Olive and Otto share a high-five. Trivia * This episode's titular family is named after the writer, Nick Confalone. Gallery Tumblr inline nqispfl55X1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqkkjvjlDe1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqklqucoqA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqklf3XavA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqklebbwrI1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmim3LuQi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmio3A4HE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqondrZYnu1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmip5kHT31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqongo7N1P1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqonef0kdf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmivgRpin1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmiwf6B0r1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqoni397Jo1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqonmtlJNT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqonrhdrlY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqoojbXmdI1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqoohx8Tie1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqonoit1hr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqoodwoT0i1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqonqnrtx31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpnrgWcqU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpntqDa451rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpnurs2lT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpowhrOc31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpp1cvUFq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpp4qtTgP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpp31uuZy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpp5o2wsM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqppsqyhsH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqppuaF6rQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqppyjepy21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqppx3zV4A1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpzkbpA4w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpq5xq9tD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqq20sJfS81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqejp5DpZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqq21xmyr51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqpztjy4VM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqf6oJTCS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqf9zp64F1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfayo4S91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfd3fDpD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfksnsFc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfzcyuw91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfjyAFiJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqfi6LEcj1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqg1wVnrT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqqgjtGlpK1rv5alo 1280.jpg P02v2w52-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes